Talk:Homestuck: Act 2
Indexing I've been thinking about undertaking a project of indexing these Act summaries. I always thought they would be useful with some links to the actual comic pages we're summarizing - that way it'd be a nice resource to look something up without having to hunt through the archive on-site. I want to make sure the formatting looks good, though, so I've got a couple possibilities at this point. Option 1 Use our HS link format with links to the MSPA page number. Definitely the simplest one to implement. Example: "Important events in act 2 are: * The Wayward Vagabond was introduced and started commanding John from years in the future (but not many). * Rose started a Sburb walkthrough on GameFAQs. * John's house was teleported to the Medium. * The Kernelsprite divided, leaving only the sprite portion which gets accidentally prototyped with Nanna's ashes. ..." No point in using this one anymore. Option 2 Use our HS link format and include the HS-specific page number, i.e. starting with "1" as the first page of HS. "Important events in act 2 are: * The Wayward Vagabond was introduced and started commanding John from years in the future (but not many). * Rose started a Sburb walkthrough on GameFAQs. * John's house was teleported to the Medium. * The Kernelsprite divided, leaving only the sprite portion which gets accidentally prototyped with Nanna's ashes. ..." Option 3 Use our HS link format with just the house icon. I like this idea the best, personally, but I don't have a way to implement it just yet. We could probably figure out a way to fiddle with the link template to make it work, or maybe just make a new template: (HS indexing). and now it works just fine! "Important events in act 2 are: * The Wayward Vagabond was introduced and started commanding John from years in the future (but not many). * Rose started a Sburb walkthrough on GameFAQs. * John's house was teleported to the Medium. * The Kernelsprite divided, leaving only the sprite portion which gets accidentally prototyped with Nanna's ashes. ..." What I Need Opinions! Is this a good idea? Or is it totally retarded and useless? Which format one do you like best? I'd be happy to do this whole thing myself. However, I'd like to make sure we're going about it the best way before I start on anything, as it'll be a pretty big undertaking. --Jumpjet2k 23:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :This is a wonderful idea and I support it wholeheartedly. Option 3 seems to be the best, and, as you may have realized by now, all anyone has to do is make a template-related peep and I'll swoop in and change it. and now show no text when the text parameter is left blank, IE " results in . :Also note that I decided to change 's custom URL behavior so you now have to type "custom" to use it, IE " results in . I did this so it will match , and also because it's more understandable. Note that this DID break the old method ( ), so unfortunately, most of those links are screwed up now. I'm telling you this because I think you were the only other user that actually used that functionality, so... if you used it anywhere, could you fix it please? All you have to do is replace "0" with "custom". Thanks. --Pigbuster 01:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, cool. Option 3 now updated, then. So now it's both the easiest and the nicest looking (in my opinion) option. If nobody else says "HEY DON'T DO THAT" before tomorrow or so, I'll probably get started on this whole thing. ::And as for ... Yeah, I've definitely used it, but I really couldn't tell you exactly where. I think I'll just go through all the pages that use and correct the custom ones and convert others to story-specific formats. At this point there's no need for using for anything other than custom links, really, by the look of it. --Jumpjet2k 01:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :Definitely a good idea! I'd favour the third one myself. We don't need to know the precise page number, but a link would be a nice idea! Alienatedduck 16:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC)